kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Dororo
| voiced by = , | wordplay = D66 | alias = Naruto-1 | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} , formerly known as , is a main character in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. He is a of the Keroro Platoon Character Zeroro is a lance corporal of the Keron Army. After crash landing on Pekopon, he was rescued by Koyuki Azumaya (with the help of Zeroyasha in the anime). Wishing to follow the way of the ninja, Zeroro changed his name to Dororo, after the forest where he was rescued. He spends most of his time training, meditating, reading, doing nature-related works, or spying on the actions of Keroro Platoon and others. Dororo is often forgotten by the rest of Keroro Platoon, causing his trauma switch to turn on, making him sit in a corner and cry. Also, Dororo will not participate in plans that are potentially harmful to people's feelings or nature. Appearance He is a blue Keronian. Throughout his childhood, Zeroro wore a medical mask. The ears of his white hat were shrouds. His symbol is a red (four-star) shuriken. Before when he was an assassin, he wore a gas mask. As the ninja Dororo, he dons a ninja mask and sheath for his sword strapped to his back. Dororo's afro is bright pink. Dragon Dororo During the fourth movie, Shion captured Dororo and turned him into a dragon. He appeared as a blue dragon with jagged scars on his wings a larger, warped shruiken symbol on his chest, and keeps his ninja mask over his mouth. He still retains his Katana, which he uses to fire slashes of air energy, cut through tough material, and shield others from harm. Childhood As a child, Zeroro's hobby was gardening, which he carried into his adulthood. Currently, he trains his physical swiftness and mental swiftness through meditation. Young Zeroro still carried his kindness. However, being an assassin, Zeroro had less difficulty with stealth. However, his near death experiences in his childhood brought him to care for nature. Frequently being ignored, Dororo has developed sensitive emotions. Zeroro was part of a large, wealthy family. He was part of Keroro and Giroro's friendship (that Pururu later joined). There, he was often exploited by the group. Throughout their friendship, Keroro has broken Zeroro's beloved music box, used his stamp collection, wrote in his novels, and many more. His friendship with Keroro was struggled, as opposed to his with Giroro. History Zeroro graduated from the Keron Military Academy under the rank of Lance Corporal. He was assigned as the assassin of the Keroro Platoon alongside Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kururu. They were given the mission to conquer Pekopon. Also, in the manga, he used to be a private second class. Caught in a bear trap on Pekopon, Zeroro expected his inevitable, lonely death until he was saved and adopted by the kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya who trained him the way of the ninja. In the anime, Zeroyasha, Koyuki's friend dog, found him in the trap. On Pekopon, Zeroro was caught in a bear trap, abandoned by his teammates, until he was saved and adopted by the kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya. She taught him the the ways of the ninja. Zeroro renames himself Dororo, and rejoins the Keroro Platoon. Relationships Family * Dororo's mother Pekoponians, Keronians, and Platoonmates * Keroro, Giroro and Pururu - As a child, Zeroro, Keroro, and Giroro were friends. Their friendship brought them to be blood brothers (as stated by Keroro). Out of the two, Giroro was his closest friend. However, Zeroro was exploited by Keroro until Pururu joined. As adults, they keep their friendship in regard, but gets upset when the platoon forgets about him. * Koyuki Azumaya - When Zeroro arrived on Pekopon, he got caught in a bear trap, and was awaiting his lonely death. He was saved by Koyuki (as well as Zeroyasha in the anime) and was taught Ninja arts by her. The two bonded during these teachings and Koyuki became Zeroro's partner. They stuck together during banishment (Zeroro at the time had changed his name to Dororo), and currently live together in a small house in the woods near the Nishizawa Tower (By the Hinata residence in the manga). Speech Dororo often ends his sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic form of 'desu'. Dororo's self referring nickname, sessha, is an archaic male form of "I", primarily used by samurai. Dororo also parodies phrases commonly spoken by other characters voiced by his voice actor Takeshi Kusao. Calling Dororo Abilities Mail Call Whenever Dororo needs to communicate with the rest of the platoon, he uses a shuriken made of paper that always seems to embed itself into Keroro's head. Dororo usually does not need to be nearby to perform this. Dororo Ninja Art Dororo's trademark ability. He can manipulate his energy to his advantage. Assassin Magic Dororo's assassin abilities. He can form battle strategies with the Eyes Of Truth. Other Dororo holds other abilities beyond Dororo Ninja Art and Assassin Magic. His shinobi form contains a technique named Dohotaru: Soraruta, in which he is engulfed in fire in the shape of a phoenix that runs through the enemy. He serves as the user of the Keroro Shōtai Dokushitei Chō Hisotsudan, in which an energy ball is passed on by the group until it is launched by Dororo. * Dohotaru: Soraruta * Keroro Platoon Deathblow * Ninja Art: Nine-Star Shuriken Category:Keronians